


threads

by Pork_and_brobeans



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loki (Marvel)'s Lips Sewn Shut, Loki Does What He Wants, No Romance, Sassy Loki (Marvel), Sleepless nights, Thor Is Not Stupid, Torture, give clint his coffee, hell give all the avengers coffee, loki can fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pork_and_brobeans/pseuds/Pork_and_brobeans
Summary: avengers are confronted by a heavily injured Loki when they least expect it, they try to figure what the hell is going on. Loki is still stubborn even without his silver tongue.





	threads

The avengers all lazed about on couches, the large windows that stretched upon the walls of the stark tower illuminated the room with natural light. As tony ended his conversation with Jarvis he rounded the bar table lugging a bottle of Malibu with him.

“Drinks anyone?” he chirped thumping down upon a chair next to Bruce. The scientist observed the man with a bemused gaze before looking at Natasha.

Natasha shrugged, tony never had a time schedule for alcohol. She accepted the drink and passed one to the excitable Thor who would drink anytime he was offered.  
The avengers were invited to live at the stark tower, with a fair amount of hesitation everyone had finally accepted to the sheer excitement of tony. The insomniac made the creation of everyone’s rooms his new project and the tinkering of his robots were on standby until he was done.

Clint trotted over to the bottle of Malibu claiming ‘a small drink wouldn’t hurt’. He begun generously flooding his glass while ignoring the juice on the table he was meant to mix in with it. Catching something out the corner of his eye the archer paused and lowered the bottle to the table with a clink.  
Outside the window was a small shape in the sky which was increasingly getting closer, they were on one of the towers top floors, and this thing was a bit big for a bird. He slammed his spilling glass upon the small table gaining the attention of everyone.

“Whatever that is, it’s not good”

Just as they snapped their heads in the direction of the pristine windows it came, the glass shattered shards shooting through the air glinting in the light. With the exception of Thor and captain America everyone dove behind the couches shielding themselves from the shrapnel that fell upon them. The blurred shape collided with the floor before it violently barrelled into the island bar, a loud reverberating crack echoed, followed by destruction of wineglasses that tumbled from the shelves.  
curled in front of the now obliterated bar was a man who clutched his side, dark raven locks of hair obscured his face it swirled on the floor like black ink. Before the avengers could react to the sudden intrusion the air before them shimmered oddly like the scales of a fish, swirling until a figure emerged. It looked like a man it’s his eyes were dripping with an emotion akin to amusement, or a more sinister variation of it. The slitted eyes were also a crimson red contrasting with the deep cold blue of its skin. Long other worldly drapes hung upon its body covering odd marks that travelled along the arms throat and face. 

The creature strode forward in anticipation and drew a long sharp ended staff which materialised from thin air. Without hesitation it thrust the weapon towards the pale man who quickly dodged the assault and materialized a few small knives of his own. His knives fizzled and flickered weakly but were thrown at the blue creature anyways. It deflected them and went to continue its onslaught of attacks.  
Thor who stood frozen in shock jerked forward and slammed his hammer along the side of the blue attackers head sending it flying to the other side of the room with a snarl. The blond god stood protectively in front of the man, thunder drowning the blue skies above the building.

“Thor the son of oden” the spear welder snickered twirling his weapon in his hand "I shall return, to claim my prize”

Thor could shoot back a response the figure shimmered before disappearing completely. The avengers stood there stunned, Malibu forgotten.  
Simultaneously the avengers turned to face the man left behind. Who lurched and sunk against the wreckage. His chaotic pitch hair spilt over his shoulders as he lazily rolled his head back, emerald eyes met everyone warily.

Thor gasped at his brother’s condition, as did everyone. Loki’s lips had been spitefully sewed together, a black string creating a zig zag pattern along his mouth. The god was deathly pale with an array of dark bruises decorating his throat in a thick band. Blood smudged upon his cheekbone and dripping from his mouth.  
Thor shot forward hand clasping the side of his younger brother’s face observing the grotesque stitches with horror. 

“Who dare do such torture!” he thundered, his hand shot out grappling a shining shard of glass, he went to slice the strands but as he lowered the sharp edge upon them the glass was repelled with a thin blue resistance that glimmered much like when the blue creature summoned his weapon.

“Sealed with magic” Thor seethed, the shard of glass cluttered to the floor as Thor proceeded to examine the bruises on his brother’s throat.

A low growl rumbled deep in Loki’s chest as he pushed the fluttering hands away from him. Thor had continued to fuss and ignored Loki’s protests.

“Ok, I get he looks like shit. But can we focus on the fact that he’s not imprisoned in asgard” stark insisted as he flicked an accusing pointing gesture to the mischievous god. “And why the hell was that guy blue? Did he just teleport? If he did, why did he have to break my new window!” tony paused before spluttering “there better not be any more alien portal field trips!”

Tony’s constant rambling was cut off by a stern look from Steve.

“Should I take a look at him?” Bruce asked quietly observing Loki’s dishevelled state. Out of all of them Bruce has a much better idea of first aid.

The injured god snorted condescendingly before he stood, he refused to stain his image further with any vulnerability. Thor’s disapproval of his brothers actions were obvious, face grave Thor clasped Loki’s wrist and turned to Dr Banner.  
"I would be most grateful friend Bruce”

Loki snatched his wrist back with a glare. The avengers exchanged looks silently assessing the situation cautiously, it wouldn’t be completely stupid to think that Loki had planned this. Clint fiddled with the hem of his shirt searching his memories of when he was brainwashed.

“Weren’t the blue guys, frost giants or whatever who you were helping? Why’d one try and decapitate you?”

Loki turned to the archer before rolling his eyes dramatically.

“Loki failed to enslave midguard, perhaps the jotun are dissatisfied with his outcome” Thor offered watching his brother’s face for any sign that would prove his guess.

“So Loki escaped mudguard” Natasha nonchalantly twirling a knife in her hand “and they caught him?”

Tony scoffed “or he’s planning all of this, to kill us”

Steve pursed his lips before gesturing to Loki “By what, sewing his mouth shut and almost killing himself?”

“It would make it more believable”

Silence soon followed as everyone considered different scenarios, Loki watched on sourly cursing his inability to put his ‘silver tongue’ to good use. The man Bruce crept cautiously towards Loki with a medic bag and the liesmith tensed regarding him with poisonous look.

“uh, can I look at your injuries?”

Bruce pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose frowning at the hostile body language from the god.

“brother..” Thor reached out to grasp Loki’s arm as he stood back but caught the hem of his flimsy shirt instead. A loud rip filled the room echoing off the walls.  
Loki jolted and pulled away causing the tear to enlarge. Beneath the dark filthy green of his shirt revealed the man’s bruised ivory skin stained with blood and a deep gash stretching from his hip bone curling to the back of his ribs.  
.  
.  
.  
“holy shit”


End file.
